guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/N Sskai's Sword Farmer/Archive 1
Rate-a-build Tested: # Fight gets a bit rough at the end, but build is able to solo him. --Siberian 08:48, 24 July 2006 (CDT) # This is an almost exact replica of the build first discussed on the guru forums, that I imported to the wiki a month ago, but never got around to implementing as an article (see my user page if you're curious). Yes, it works (although having Sprint is more convenient than Watch Yourself! which is just a waste of adrenaline). -- Bishop rap| ] 19:20, 24 July 2006 (CDT) #bleh bleh, farm, bleh bleh — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:18, 26 July 2006 (CDT) #Replacing Final Thrust with Gash and Bonetti's Defense with Shield Bash made this build very effective for me. Nice concept though. Got sword on about my 10th run. *thumbs up* -- Jyro X (talk • ) 20:26, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured: #Tested for 2 hours, I think I died 5 times, and that was because I either ran out of energy (I later swapped Sskai's Sword out for a Zealous of Defense) or used Grenth's at inopportune times. It still seems easier on my rit :/. It gets my vote though Finrod 06:26, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Pulling Use a Bow for pulling over even ground or lower ground. Use Staves of Wands to pull over higher ground. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:32, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Damn near impossible to finish him off due to your only real damage infliction comes from Grenth's, there must be a better build to doing this.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.105.224.11 (talk • ) 2006-07-25 00:40:59 (CDT). I find it very easy to do, i fail maybe once out of 15 atempts. - Darken 19:21, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Discussion Need lambda's W/N page split - currently under grenths/sorrows farmer — Skuld 20:30, 23 July 2006 (CDT) I pretty sure more could be got from this build from by changing amount of points in attributes and runes used, i only used what i had set as an example. And my apolagies to anyone who couldnt understand it when i origanaly posted, I was tired and just wanted to get it down. - Darken 19:26, 24 July 2006 (CDT) As heal sig isnt actually used it may be a good idea to find a better skill to use instead Darken 09:30, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :I always use heal sig, its a must imo :/ GB doesn't do enough — Skuld 10:38, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Provided your timing is right GB can almost completly heal you. Heal sig is completly unneeded. I only ever use HS after i've killed him. Darken 12:25, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Im having a bit of trouble killing him at end... He seems to always get thru bonittis so i get no energy and die. Also if i heal sig he slips thru bonnettis and 100s me till im dead ~majurglery I find Bonetti's Defense is actually useless. I've killed Sskai with only 6 skills. All you NEED is Reposte, Deadly Reposte, Dolyak Signet, Endure Pain, Grenth's Balance, and Healing Signet. It's convienient to put Sprint in for a 7th skill and then whatever you really want for a 8th. -- Curse You 4:53, 7 August 2006 (EST) Myths If Sskai isn't holding the sword he will not drop it. - I think this is just a rumor like most other green item drop myths. Who can confirm this, I really doubt this. --Long 08:26, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :I can't see the build page due to SonicWall (great tool for the students, but kills the employees, and out of my jurisdiction). As I drag on, this is a rumor that spread like wildfire with obvious flaws in it, yet some people still consider it true and decide not to kill the boss and warp back for another run. If this were true, you would never get Spiritroot Mossbeard, Bezzr Wingstorm, and many other monsters to drop their greens since they never carry items. I would love to see Reefclaw Ragebound hopping along on three legs because one of his front legs is holding a shield. :P — Gares 09:44, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::I would really like something to back up the claim (which sounds very dubious to me) as well. --Xeeron 10:10, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Skill Variant I did it with Gash instead of Final Thrust. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:43, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Me too! Got to be careful that it will kill him in 1 or 2 subsequent hits though — Skuld 09:22, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::The thing I hate about Final is that it doesn't allow you to follow-up with Riposte. Plus, it doesn't lower his health by 20%, thus making killing him much easier. Final Thrust leaves you as a sitting duck, especially if Deadly Riposte is still recharging. All in favor of replacing Final Thrust with Gash? :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:32, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Just noticed that this build has much lower strength than what I use. I use 14 Strength (12+2), 14 Tactics (12+1+1)(Glads held), and put the rest in Sword (3). I also use full Glads Armor (including helm) so I have 28 energy. I also just Tried using Shield Bash instead of Bonetti's Defense and Sprint instead of Final Thrust and it worked. I also used Sskai's Sword (ironic eh?) and an Exhalted Ageis (Strength). -- Curse You 5:09, 7 August 2006 (EST) :The attributes here are not concrete. I use a Strength helm. It works just fine. I use the same base-attributes, though. I used the Wingblade and Grogs as listed on my Userpage (look under Warrior). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:32, 9 August 2006 (CDT) You could even scrub the Necro part of you and go for some Auspicious Parry, keeping Ripost, and Deadly Riposte up indefinately. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Baron Will Scarlett • ) 18:53, 8 August 2006. :Except your battle will be much, much slower. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:32, 9 August 2006 (CDT) I found that cutting out Final Thrust (or Gash) and putting in Shield Bash worked great. just toss in a Shield Bash with your Ripostes and you can get rid of any of his annoying high damage attacks, even better, Distracting Blow. I find the gives me 1 extra second or so to recharge energy, adrenaline and Grenth's Balance VERY helpful. — [[User:Scuza2100|'Scuza2100']] :Bahhhhh so much for farming this fella.. Figures, and the few times I actually did get loot from him, it was all crap and cotton :( And he has the only item I could be arsed to farm for.. Zerak-Tul 07:18, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Very easy to do... I like this build, takes a little pratice at first but you'll be getting the hang of it. Just let him do enough damage for you to use grenths, then riposte/deadly riposte, then bonetti's to gain +5 energy (and to cover for dolyak recharge). Rinse and repeat until he is halfway at his health. You might have to use grenth's a 3rd time (depending on the situation). After using grenth for the 3rd time, do not use it anymore. Just use riposte/deadly riposte, and then cover your healing sig with Bonetti's. If your health gets suprisingly lower near the end (when he is just about to die), just use defy pain. Petition to change the build and edit variations I truly feel that the build should be changed. Max (12+runes) Strength and Tactics, with 4 Swordsmanship (3+rune), because I (with Sskai's Sword) do 4 damage with 10 in Swordsmanship to him, which is futile at best, and your Gash lasts 9 seconds, which is more than enough time to hit him once more. No Bonetti's (he cuts right through it, replace it with Gash), replace final with Shield Bash or any other utility skill. I also never used Healing Signet (I'm not eager to see him 150 me, tho it could theoretically speed up Grenth's damage process - without using Heal Sig, I use Grenth's max 3 times/run). :Agreed on the skills: Bonettis is useless to cover healing sig, since he has 2 attacks that circumvent "block", it is only useful for energy regain. Healing Sig itself has doubtful value. I have not tried the build with higher runes, but when I run it with the minor rune setup, I noticed the lack of damage output. --Xeeron 04:18, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :I forgot, the guy above with shield bash has a good point. That all being said, I found that 2 person farming is much faster than soloing sskai. --Xeeron 04:20, 16 October 2006 (CDT)